The Way Things Are
by infernal dark-star
Summary: Abuse of naruto. 4 way crossover Harry Potter, Naruto, Gundam wing and FMA. very bad at summerizes...and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

This is a 4-way crossover. Naruto, Harry Potter, FMA, and a little Gundam Wing-little part but will be there-. I don't own anything but the random idea's that pop into my head. The ideas keep me entertained when I'm bored. ^_^ If you don't like my short or long chapters and the wait of when I get-to typing my ideas up then get them on fanfiction. Almost no author has a set update time that they always update on. And in case you're dumb, fanfiction is Alternate Universe worlds. Some things might happen like they do in cannon but it's not likely to happen exactly. This chapter could be a little hard to understand. Review or PM me if you need clarification. Also if anything is spelled wrong please tell me.

~Thought's ~

"Voices/talking"

Demons

Authors voice/writing (not me)

(ME. Infernal-Dark star)

*FMA world*

%Naruto's world%

&Gundam Wing world&

~First chapter/interlude~

*"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Al."

"But I can sense the gate."

"It's nothing, now leave"

"Mother said not to be rude nii-san."

"She's dead Al. She has been for years."

"But mother is mother."

"She was nice before she died but we cannot keep living in the past. It's not healthy."

"How can you say that nii-san?"

"It's been years."

"That is no- why is the gate's transmutation array drawn?"

"I need it to do something."

"To do what?"

"Bring two people here."

"Why?"

"Al, I need to bring Hayden and his student here."

"Hayden?"

"My…~

"Good luck and don't do anything stupid brother."*

& "Q, you need to get some sleep."

"Their out there Duo. I know they are."

"HN. Rest. We shall keep looking."

"BUT!"

"No buts little one. You have darker bags then us under your eyes."

"Rest Quatre. If you fall over from exhaustion then we will keep you from looking for them."

"WuFei!"

"He's right Q. And remember, you can only sense them if they step foot in the desert."&

Jinchūriki. What are they? Who are they? It's hard to tell. Some stand out. But some stay hidden so well in plain sight that you can't tell they have a demon in them. So how do you tell if a person is a jirrinkie? Well, that's easy. Well the thought is easy at least but doing the action is much harder in the end. What do you do? Simple. Kill them. A jirrenkie will never just die by a simple wound. In fact they wouldn't even notice an injury. That's why you have to make a lasting blow. A blow to the chest or the head. That's the best way to see if they're a jirrenkie. But if you're dumb really, really dumb then you can try and get them mad. But reader I don't recommended this. AT ALL. But sadly if you do achieve this then look at their eyes. They'll change color. Be more careful though readers. They gain a cloak. I'm not sure how. They just do. Maybe it's fear or shock that forms the cloak but all I know dear readers is that the cloak is pure chakra. Impenetrable in every way. But if you could hold out, however likely that is to happen, for long enough; you could win because the cloak that perfects them also harms them. They'll gain cuts and burns on their skin, not that they stay long. The demon in them heals these wounds extremely fast. If you are wondering how I know all this it is because I've seen 8 of the 10 demon containers. 1 tail, 2 tails, 3 tails, 4 tails, 5 tails, 6 tails, 8 tails, and 9 tails. I have only fought 3 tails but I fear that my wounds are to survive to do too much but write right now. So I shall tell you what I know. In time that is. But for now let me tell you a tale. It is a strange tale. It is about 3 no 2 no 3 no 2. I am sorry but I cannot remember how many there were in this tale of 2, I know for sure dear reader, people. This tale is about Uzumaki Naruto's and the 7 tails jinchūriki. For those of you how know that the 7 tails is a beetle you are wrong for this is an AU world to cannon so the demons are different. I remember know. This is a tale of 3 people mainly. The twin 7 tails but do not tell their secrete for they shall surly kill me if they find out for the play a trick many times in battle. You see the twins are identical. In every way right down to fighting ways and styles. Now that would be impassible to others for no one has the same style to others but the trick the pull on others, well this is needed for what they do. You see readers when one for the brothers get tired they will cause a distraction so they can switch thus making-it seem like they are immortal. I, dear readers have never fought those two because I only as I have stated earlier I only have records to go by and I was always watching 9 tails, not that I think Uzumaki is 9 tails mind you, now anyways. If he was then he would have killed us all as soon as he could walk, crawl at a minimum. Now remember please readers I only know so much so please do try to fallow me for they could appear at any time to kill me and I only have other records to go on but enough of my rambling. You wish to hear this tale of mine. Of Uzumaki's and the 7 tails life. Yes. This is a tale of 3 lives that I am sad to say I did everything I could to make miserable. Well this is a tale of 3 boys. 2 of those boys I would learn later in my life have a mask of indifference to hide the rage in their life and 1 boy hiding his pain and true brokenness to the world behind a mask of smiles and cheers. Now dear readers (A/N-Dumbledore! AHA! Run away!) If you cannot stand the thought of kids suffering then please readers move your mouse to the upper left corner of the screen on the left side and click the back arrow for this is not a happy tale of gumdrops and sugar but a tale of suffering, cruelty, and hunger of kids that was encouraged instead of stopped. If you are still with me then let us begin on these 3 boys' lives.

Aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline aline.

~Chapter 1: In the past.

It was a dreadful day for the yellowed haired boy. There was a storm over his village. His head was cut open and he had thousands of cuts over his body. Most of these cuts still had the kunia's and shurigans still in them. I am sad to say readers that I did nothing to help and neither did my partner. We both thought it was funny. After all, that was no 4-year-old boy running from a mob of ninja's trained to kill and civilians with knives and farming scythes', that was a murderer, a demon. While this was happening my partner for the day and me were laughing out of sight of everyone on the rooftops. To regret to say that I dear readers am an A.N.B.U assigned to keep Uzumaki Naruto safe but like every A.N.B.U but 1, I was never doing my job right. I knew, along with everyone else that we all wanted the brat to die, but never on our own shifts. OH, we knew what would happen to whoever was on shift. The T.I. department would get answers, then…Death. The hokaga back then saw Uzumaki as a grandson. We didn't know why and neither will you till that day happened. Now back to the tale of his early years.

~I knew when I woke-up that it would be a terrible day. Whenever it rained in Kohano it was kill the demon before the A.N.B.U's found out. Thankfully Talon always appeared. I owe him my life several times over, and to think I'm only 4. Well I best be going to try to find some food. Or maybe I'll go hungry after all; Talon is away on a mission so he can't buy me food to eat. –Sign- I have to eat ramen again. It tastes terrible. OOHH well, talon will fix that when he gets back, till then I'll have to made do with ramen that I got because that's all the store will sell to me… At 3 times the actual price. 'Demon. Worthless. Slut.' NOT AGAIN! It's not even 10:00. Why must this happen to me? Was it my parent's fault? I don't even know who they are. Leave me alone! Or is it that foxes fault? He was just mad. People killed his kits. He didn't mean to attack. ACK. T-Talon, were are you? I-need-you-now. I…don't…think…. I…will-~

"Sleep Naru. You are safe."

~Talon! Is that you? Why is everything fuzzy? Why can't I talk? Please answer. I don't think this is good! I can't feel my body. ~

"W-What's w-wrong w-with m-m-me? ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

I was afraid reader, I must admit. My partner and I thought Uzumaki was dead, and I must apologize if I called him Naruto earlier. I do not deserve to call Uzumaki by is name even in private for what I did that day. You see, I believed that he was dead. I didn't see Talon when I ran to get Naruto to save my own skin. I got there to late though. Talon, the top A.N.B.U. the head for us, the only one who could bet the hokaga and main protector of Uzamaki Naruto, was already there. How was no A.N.B.U doing their job you asking and how do I know? I know because I was in charge with my partner to watch over Uzamaki on certain days. WE were in charge of keeping mops of civilians and ninja's away from him but we didn't. On that day I looked at the crowd and saw that at least ½ of the people in the crowd of 30 were ninja's the others were civilians. All but me were killed after what I dread to even remember happened for treason against the village and we all knew this even before that happened by the feel in Talons Aura and the amount of blood lust he was releasing. We were in all way's responsible for Uzamaki Naruto's injury's and if Talon got his way, we would all pay with our lives. And it would be 5 years later that I found out a secret that Talon keptd carefully guarded that would make me seek out a jirinki to capture and write this because I have failed miserably. Then stay quite for many years after till I died a death that no one would know who did it in the end. But let's move on from that and move on reader.

(I have idea's/challenges for anyone who wants to see them posted on my profile. And if you want to take over any of my storys go ahead just PM or review that you have adopted that story. I will still try and finish my version though.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I hope thing's aren't as confusing in this one.

Authors voice/writing (not me)

(ME. Infernal-Dark star)

*FMA world*

%Naruto's world%

&Gundam Wing world&

~Second chapter/A little bit before Talon is there~

%"Dam it. WE told the villagers that they couldn't kill him!"

"Move out you fool. We have to get him to the hospital."

"Right!" My partner answered as we took of to get Uzamaki from the crowd and get him to a hospital. When we got there as I have written earlier, I will forever remember Talons stance as he held Uzamki to his chest not caring that his cloak was being drenched in blood from a 4 year old. That's when for the first time in my A.N.B.U career I heard Talons voice. And his words still haunt me to this day 5 years later.

"You have failed a simple job. This is treason. You all shall be striped of your rank of ninja's and I will personally make your lives misserble. No matter where you run, or were you hide. I will find you and destroy you in every way in every way till you shake in fear of having your eye's close and the littlest of sound shall make you fear in terror. This is a promise and it shall happen. The hokage will of course we notified of this."

WE were horror stricken reader. once someone got on Talons deathor miserable list they would never gain a job. Even a civilian job was out of your reach and it didn't matter were you went, you would never hold a job, if you could get one, ever again. That was part of the reason why every A.N.B.U, jounin, or chunin feared Talon of the A.N.B.U. When he destroyed someone, he destroyed you in every way possible. But as these thoughts went through my head, I did not know that most would die, Talon disappeared with Uzamaki and we all knew Talon would take him to the hokaga first so he could see what we let happento him from the villagers by not caring for him. (By villagers I mean everyone) Then dissaeper for a week or 2to heal Uzamaki and teach him. WE have no idea what goes on when Talon trains Uzamaki but he always came back different. The first time he came back louder and dumb. WE all knew that he gained brain damage from an attack from us for it was well known that Talon hated loud people who wanted to be ninja's. The second time Uzamaki came back in that orange jump suit. This would be the third time and for all we knew Talon could teach him how to run fast and silently so we would never be able to keep an eye on him. Not that we were aloud near him after that day and it had nothing to do with not seeing him till a few years later. Not a second after I finished that thought I blanked out. I came to a while later but I wished that I was still unconscience because when I could focus, I saw Inubi the head of the T.I. Department was standing while smiling over me. That's when he told me with that blood lust smile on his face, " The hokaga has given permission to do what ever this department has to offer to all of you…Welcome to your worst nightmare." This torture went on for hours till only my partner and me were left…..alive. All others were killed or physically made to do nothing with their limbs severed off but the stumps sewn shut with ninja wire, not thread, so anytime they moved they would feel pain. Then he told us, while he was trying to make me crack, all that happened to Uazamki when any A.N.B.U was on duty guarding him, but Talon of course, "Because of your own foolishness a 4 year old has a cracked open skull, broken arm, 8 places in the right one and 5 in the left arm, a shattered leg, has lost his left eye, 1/5 blind in the other, and has been raped but men and women sense he was 3. Well guess what, all but the rape will be happening has happened to all but you. (they will not be raped…..mainly because most of them are eather dead or unresponsive) Let's finish up here Akito."He finshed while looking at his crazy apprentice Akito who had a blood crazy I'm-going-to-injoy-what-happens smile that every A.N.B.U. has sensed but hoped to never see because chances where that it would be aimed at them and begin to fear what would happen next.

"NNNN. Were am i?"

"Hello Naru."

"Talon! I knew you would come!"

"Of course. Unlike the others I do what I am told."

"Talon….Where are we going?

"Away from the village."

"What!" Now please readers know this is not my prov. My prov will have these marks when I begin to speak or right/interrupt the writing and please don't question how I got Uzamaki's and Talons thoughts and words in this book for I do not know the answer to that question.

"Yes Naruto. I have talked to the hokaga and he has agreed. I may teach you what I wish, were I wish with no fear of anyone interrupting. Now it is a new year for you have been asleep for two day's."

"I've been asleep for two day's!

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me Talon?"

"you where asleep because your injury's were sever so I did not risk waking you up a destroying what was healing you."

"I guess that is a valed reason, but what was healing me?"

"I shall tell you in time. Now Naruto."

"yes Talon?"

"While you are light"

"Not my fault!"

"I am aware of that. Run and tree jumping is good for the chakra system and muscles so I will not carry you till we get were we are going."

"Where are we going Talon?"

"WE are going to meet up with some…friends for mine."

"friends? Who?"

"They is are quite different from us but the will help, for a price."

"A price?"

"Yes."

"What is the price?"

"Red stones"

"Red stones? What are they?"

"Red stones are there lifeline. They are created from human souls transmuted together to create the Red stones, more commenly known as the philoseper stone."

"They eat human souls!"

"Yes, but there own father created them even though they were healing each other and they poisoned them to begin with."

"What happened to them?"

"They hate, no that is too weak of a word. They despice their father."

"Why?"

"He might have created them but he abanded them in the end. Even though they have the same personality, looks, and everything else but a soul he does not let them call him father or have anything to do with him, and they do not think of him as their father. It does not help that 2 of the three are gay."

"Gay?"

"Two of them like guys and where they live it is a crime to like the same sex gendre that you are. It is considered unnatural (not true! EDVY and ENRY/harry/envy/ RULES!) Sinners are what they are called and they must be killed but sadly they can only die if there red stones run out then a wound so sever afterwards is inflicked on them. Then they shall retreat if given time time. The oldest would go into hi huge form(FMA Brother hood In The Belly). If that form is beat then he will reverse to his smallest form so he can sneak away. Then, and only then can he be killed, but that has only happened once so far and that was for an act they had to put on.

(End for now, but summer is coming out so I should be able to type things more. Bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

~Thought's ~

"Voices/talking"

Demons

Authors voice/writing (not me)

(ME. Infernal-Dark star)

*FMA world*

%Naruto's world%

&Gundam Wing world&

$Between$

* * *

~Third chapter. Meeting ~

%"They then let him absorb artificial soldiers to save them self's. Then he did what he always does, what he wants to do."

"What does he do?"

"Well, usually he causes havoc where ever he goes and his master doesn't care as long as it doesn't interfere with her plans."

"So, even thought he has as a parent she hates him and could care less about him, but need him to do her work for her."

"Simplly put, yes. Now we are almost there."

"Almost where Talon?"

"To a portal. My friend and I have to open it from both sides and pay a toll to get through, but it will not be our life or body parts."

"And you will not. I have gone through the gate many times and as you can see, I am still alive and in tacked."

"But you've gone through it before. What if I mess up?"

"You will not. All you have to do is not scream and let the pull guide you to where we are going. Do not fight it when we are pulled in."

"Fight what?"

"The gate. If you do you will be split up in to mind, body, and soul."

"Wha-"

"Don't scream at all. It will give our position away."

"But we are surrounded by trees"

"Naruto, I want you to remember to never underestimate an enemy. It can and will someday get you killed. Now. Where is it…there it is."

"There what is? All there is there is a circle with weird lines and designs in it. What's that for?"

"This is called a transmutation circle. It allows me to get us where we need to go. I just have to wait for a connection to be made…..AAA there it is. The glow. Come now Naru, let's get on it?"

"Why?"

"If we are not on it we can't get to the place that we need to get to. Now move on it to."

"K. When are we going?"

"Now."

"What?" I questioned as a blinding light shoot out around us.

$"Where are we going?" I ask as we got pulled by millions of small black hands through a gate and pure white figure who smiled a pure teeth smile as a small brown sack was thrown to it. Then it spoke as we were pulled.

"To where you need to go. Where you shall learn and become great. To be the best in the hidden continent. That is what you want is it not?"

"Yes" I answered "I want to be strong and brave and as smart like Talon."

"Then we need to be here." Talon said then I reliesed that I had spoken out loud and that the white figure was gone. "WE are in a parallel world. A world where you shall learn. A world where science combines and creates thing that help life. And do not call be Talon here. Call me Hayden." Talo-Hayden said as he removed his hawk mask and black cloak to reveal elbow length black hair and green jeweled. His eyes stared straight into my soul and felt like they were taking all my secrets in life and reading them.

"Hayden? Why?" I asked still in shock of what Hayden-Talon-Hayden looked like. I mean, come on. I'm 4. I can be shocked but a colorful butterfly.

"Nobody knows of ninja's so we have to blend in. Your clothing do blend in but my mask and cloak do not along with my name don't blend in. So I have to go by my birth name, Hayden because I have been here before and that's how people now me by. Let's go through the exit now."$

*With that the gate, tunnel, whatever you want to call it set us down and the white glow settled down. With all the light gone I was able to see that we were placed down in a grand room that looked like a rich person lived here. (49-51 in FMA, not brotherhood) When I heard a yell. (Harry Potter, Naruto, and FMA combined for a little bit)

Ed's Prov (Very Short)

A blinding light shoot up and we knew they were almost here. I would finally get my brother back. And he's not like Al. I love Al, I really do. But he's so needy for me. Hayden though can take care of himself and others. Good thing to because Envy's going to need constant watching or he might go on a killing spree. I suppose if we were on the hidden continent then we could let him loss on some poor fool but we can't here.

**Envy's Prov**

Hayden's coming! Hayden's coming! Finally, I get my little bird back. I was thinking that he forgot about me... and the pipseak but mainly me. He's here! Who's the chibi next to him?

"Hayden, who's the chibi?"

"This is Naruto…He's like Ed and me."

"So we have to train him?"

"Yes. Now let's go. I can sense that the military as set up servalance so they can leason in and any conversations here."

**Naruto's Prov**

"What! I told them that I would set servalance up." A Blond teen shouted who had golden hair and eyes.

"I vouch for the pipseak." A green/black haired teen.

"Well then," Hayden spoke "Why are there senserse down here?"

"I don't know but I garente that they will regret it."

Al's Prov

This was all very strange. Nii-san and Envy seem happy to see this teen. The black hair boy, why does he seem failure?

"Ed, why is..:

"Hohenheim"

"AHH. I'll kill him for this." Hayden I believe sneered while looking at me.

"Well as much as I _love _sappy reunions don't I get to greet my boyfriend?"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Same old psycho, crazy, blood thirsty Envy!"

"That's why you love me though!"

"It is, and I don't want you to change even if a 100 years past. Got it?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

"Now let's go to the cabin so we can explain to Naruto and Al who we are."*

* * *

Find any spelling errors that really make you mad/confused please Review and I might fix it. So think first to see if you can figure out what I mean. AND if you think my words are bad some fanfic's us text and remove this s/letters. Flames will be used to make cookies! Mine! None for you.


End file.
